KT Rush
Kara Tatianna "KT" Rush is a new House of Anubis student and new member of Sibuna. She is adventurous, sunny, tenacious and sometimes sassy. She is American and becomes a vital part of the Sibuna gang and partners with Eddie to unlock the new Anubis House mystery. KT was sent to Anubis House by her dying grandfather who has tasked her with stopping great evil. KT Rush is possibly the Keeper. She has a sun necklace and two Egyptian artifacts from her Grandpa which are the sun and moon keys, though it is rumored that the new teacher, Miss Denby, has the sun key, seeing as KT and Eddie have found it in her purse. KT is the mysterious new American student, sent to Anubis House by her dying grandfather who has tasked her with stopping a great evil. She's both sunny and strong, and works closely with Eddie to fulfill her grandfather's wishes. But can Eddie trust her? KT is described to be very kind and cheerful. She's also very dependable and is fast to solve mysteries. She also seems to have an interest in locks, mainly because her grandfather gave her the key. View the KT Rush gallery. Relationships Eddie Miller (2013-Present; Close Friends) ' KT has a special connection with Eddie as Eddie has been seeing her in his dreams. Not much is known about them as of now. They will work together to uncover a new mystery in season 3. In the first episode of Season 3, Eddie freaks KT out. (See: Keddie) Patricia Williamson '(2013-Present; Frenemies) Although much is not known about them, Patricia and KT are likely to be frenemies. In the first season 3 promo Patricia throws orange juice at KT. This could be because of KT and Eddie spending more time together. Although Patricia and Eddie broke up, Patricia could still be getting jealous over the fact Eddie could be moving on. In season 3, at first Patricia seems quite kind towards KT, she makes a joke with her about Victor and the two have no problems. But when Eddie states that KT is 'the girl from his dream' Patricia gets angry and yells 'Oh please'. Also, in class, when everyone applauded KT, Patricia only glared at her, and tried to stop Joy from clapping. She rudely interrupts KT's speech to the class. She also asks Joy what she thinks of the new girl. Not making a comment herself. Only stating that she thinks 'Eddie's certinaly taken a shine to her' (See: Katricia) Joy Mercer (2013-Present; Friends) In House of Arrival / House of Presents, Joy helps KT when they first meet and welcomes her to the house kindly. Joy admits to Patricia that she likes KT and thinks she's 'really fun' KT likes Joy and is seen giving her a unique wave before heading into class. Joy and KT have a short conversation about boys. (See: Koy) Mara Jaffray (2013-Present; Friends) Mara and KT seem to have got off to a nice start. Mara is the only person to actually welcome KT to Anubis House. In class, Mara is encouraging when Patricia makes a snide remark about her. KT offers to give Mara her room, to which Mara replies 'Oh thank you KT, that's so lovely of you' because Mara didn't want to be in a triple anymore. Mara links arms with KT and takes her downstairs to join in with Amber's suprise party. They both have very calm and kind personalities, so they coudl get along fairly well. Trivia *She is from Pennsylvania. *Her grandfather gave her a moon key which is more powerful than KT ever imagined. *Her grandfather died. Category:Students Category:Teens Category:House of Anubis Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters